US VHS and DVD Releases
This is a list of all the American Thomas & Friends VHS and DVDs issued to date. Series 1 * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories * James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories * A Big Day for Thomas * The Early Years Series 2 * Thomas' Sodor Stories Series 1-2 * Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories * Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories * Better Late Than Never and Other Stories * Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures Series 3 * Trust Thomas and Other Stories Series 1-3 * Daisy and Other Thomas Stories/Percy Takes the Plunge * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * Thomas and His Friends Get Along * Best of Percy * Best of James * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Adventures * Thomas' Trainyard Adventures Series 2-3 * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories * Two Thomas Adventures Series 4 * Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories * The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories/Henry and the Elephant * Sing-Along and Stories * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories Series 1-4 * 10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Best of Thomas Series 2-4 * Fun With Thomas Series 5 * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures Series 1-5 * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures * Best of Gordon * Quarry Adventures On Sodor Series 4-5 * Thomas' Trackside Tunes Series 6 * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures * Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures * James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures Series 1-6 * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * Ultimate Christmas Series 7 * Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures Series 1-7 * Thomas' Halloween Adventures Series 6-7 * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures Series 8 * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures * It's Great to be an Engine! * Thomas' Sodor Celebration! * Songs from the Station * Track Stars * Thomas' Rescue Adventures Series 9 * Tales from the Tracks * Come Ride the Rails * Milkshake Muddle * Thomas and the Toy Workshop Series 10 * Carnival Capers * Thomas and Friends 2008 Sampler DVD Series 3-10 * Mud Glorious Mud Series 9-10 * Thomas and the Treasure Series 11 * Engines and Escapades Series 1-11 * The Greatest Stories * Engine Friends Series 3-11 * Holiday Express Series 12 * Railway Friends * High Speed Adventures * Team Up With Thomas * Percy and The Bandstand Series 13 * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Thomas' Railway Adventures! Series 12-13 * The Birthday Express Series 14 * Merry Winter Wish * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles * Pop Goes Thomas Series 13-14 * Thomas in Charge! Series 15 * Merry Christmas, Thomas! * Rescue On the Rails * Up, Up and Away! Series 13-15 * Animals Aboard! Series 14-15 * Curious Cargo * Schoolhouse Delivery * Sticky Situations Series 16 * A Very Thomas Christmas * Muddy Matters * Go Go Thomas! Series 17 * Railway Mischief * The Thomas Way * Spills and Thrills * Engines to the Rescue Series 13-17 * Santa's Little Engine Series 18 * Trouble on the Tracks * The Christmas Engines * Signals Crossed * Dinos and Discoveries Series 19 * Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures * Thomas' Christmas Carol * Start Your Engines! Series 16-19 * Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures Series 18-19 * Tales on the Rails Series 20 * Tinsel on the Tracks * Extraordinary Engines Series 19-20 * Ultimate Friendship Adventures Series 20-21 *Christmas on Sodor Specials * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines! * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas' Trusty Friends Compilations * Double Features * Great Destinations! * Thomas' Useful Stories * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * Thomas' Fan Favorite Adventures Sing-Along Songs * Roundhouse Rhythms DVD Gift Sets * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * Totally Thomas Volume 2 * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Best of Collection * 60th Anniversary DVD * Steam Engine Stories * Train Loads of Stories * Best Tales on the Tracks * Whistle Express Collection! * Fun Pack * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Adventure Pack * On-the-Go Pack * Play Date Pack * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Holiday Favorites * Steam Team Collection * Adventure On the Tracks * The Movie Pack * Discovery on the Rails * Celebrate with Thomas * Let's Explore with Thomas * Full Steam Ahead * 3-Movie Pack * 3 Disc Lunchbox Set * Thomas' Holiday Collection * All-Aboard for Adventure! Other DVDs *DVD Bingo